<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sol and Luna by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699959">Sol and Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairly OddParents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Cute, Horror, Humor, Opposites Attract, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy and Chloe tells a bedtime story to calm a hyper toddler down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sol and Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A toddler aged girl spun around until she was dizzy.</p><p>She has curly dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink night gown.</p><p>Chloe said "Come on let's get this playtime train rolling choo choo!"</p><p>Timmy said "Or maybe I read you a bedtime story it's that what you want"</p><p>A toddler aged girl nodded</p><p>Later at a girl's bedroom</p><p>Timmy pulled out his childhood book and began to read</p><p>Chloe said "Timmy what is that"</p><p>Timmy blushed "It's my old book called Sol and Luna"</p><p>A toddler aged girl clapped her hands as she giggled</p><p>"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Sol"</p><p>Flashback opens</p><p>A girl was smiling as she rides a bicycle</p><p>"She has a sweet smile which is infectious and sunshine in her heart but when everyone tried to hurt her or break her in any way she remains plucky and optimistic until one day"</p><p>Thunder crashing</p><p>Everyone was running away screaming</p><p>Sol said "Uh-oh?"</p><p>"That is Luna the most scariest girl in the village if everyone say hi to her she'll give them a glare"</p><p>Sol walked to Luna</p><p>"What just happened and what is all this?"</p><p>Luna sighed "My dad make me control the universe"</p><p>Sol and Luna sees a giant demon</p><p>Luna said "We know dad!?"</p><p>Sol said "Can you please use your supernatural moves for good"</p><p>Luna said "I don't know that will upset my dad but okay"</p><p>The rain stopped and the clouds float away revealing a rainbow</p><p>Flashback closes</p><p>Timmy said "And they did good deeds in a village and they lived happily ever after the end"</p><p>Chloe and Timmy sees a toddler aged girl sleeping</p><p>Chloe and Timmy shushed</p><p>Later a couple arrived home and sees their daughter sleeping</p><p>A latina woman gives Timmy money</p><p>A African American man gives Chloe money</p><p>Timmy and Chloe said "Thank you"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>